


Puppy Love

by sheneedstobeprotected



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheneedstobeprotected/pseuds/sheneedstobeprotected
Summary: Caroline finds out who owns the dog that keeps barking in the apartment above hers. Super short and sweet fluffy fluff.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while and I figured I should just post it. Hope you enjoy. :)

Caroline caught a glimpse of the Golden Retriever puppy’s owner right as she was leaving the building to go out for her evening run. She stopped and hid just around the corner to observe. 

The woman was picking up her mail from the slot for 3C. The apartment directly above mine, Caroline thought to herself. Yep, this was the culprit. 

She was a tall, slim, brunette who must have been around her age. (Brunettes were Caroline’s weakness, but she tried to shake that thought out of her head)

Caroline was so busy pretending she wasn’t lurking that she didn’t see the woman turn around and crash into her. Letters went flying everywhere, along with Caroline’s pride, as she fell to the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” said the mystery woman. “I didn’t see you!”

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Caroline said, catching her breath. “It was my fault really, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I just—“ She started gathering letters off the carpet and stacking them into a pile. 

The woman crouched down next to her and said, “I’m Elena.” 

“Caroline,” Caroline responded. “That’s me—I mean, I’m Caroline, obviously.” She smiled as she handed the stack of letters to Elena.

“Caroline,” Elena repeated, standing, a grin formed with her perfect lips. She held out a hand. Caroline stared, but instinctively grabbed onto the woman’s hand, letting her pull her up off the floor. “It was nice to meet you, Caroline,” Elena said, once Caroline was upright.

“Thanks,” Caroline said. “—for getting me off the floor,” she added quickly, wincing at how awkward she must have sounded. “It was nice to meet you too.”

Elena gestured toward the stairs. “I gotta get going,” she took a step back. “But I hope I’ll run into you again—maybe just not literally next time.” She giggled and turned around, climbing the stairs until she was out of Caroline’s sight.

Caroline started toward the exit, and as she put her earbuds in her ears and started her music, she was already coming up with plausible excuses for how she could run into Elena once more.


End file.
